At Your Mercy
by spicysizzle
Summary: An innocent foot massage becomes a little bit steamy, but neither Yuuri nor Viktor seem to mind. [Soft Dom Yuuri x Service Sub Viktor]


**A/N: My first YOI NSFW fic, featuring Service Sub Viktor and Soft Dom Yuuri (which is a totally canon dynamic TBH). BTW: The music Viktor plays is "Get You" by Daniel Caesar, which is very fitting for a fic like this.**

* * *

It doesn't take a genius to safely say that Viktor Nikiforov loves Katsuki Yuuri.

While the outside world can speculate about their relationship- in skeptics' case, the lack thereof- there are some things only Viktor knows about his love.

Viktor Nikiforov likes to worship Katsuki Yuuri- that is, to make Yuuri feel cared for and doted on. Yuuri's love has taken the loneliness out of Viktor's life and made him feel complete and happy, so it would be a shame for Yuuri to be treated like anything less than royalty. One would have to _really_ pay attention to know something like this- it's in the way Viktor gingerly applies lip balm to his student's chapped lips, the way he brushes his hair with care, the way he ties his skates just right, the way he hand-feeds him, and so forth.

Viktor Nikiforov is the only one who can give Katsuki Yuuri the devotion and love he deserves.

* * *

Figure skating is, without a doubt, an extremely physically demanding sport.

Katsuki Yuuri, of all people, would know this firsthand. As a skater, he was born without the natural finesse of Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky. His skating career is considered a product of pure dedication and countless hours spent practicing, which are the factors contributing to his famed stamina. Part of the price he has to pay for his sport is physical pain; he is no stranger to soreness, bruises, blisters, and wounds on his feet.

One of Yuuri's mantras is _no pain, no gain._ Usually, he just cleans up his injuries, bandages them swiftly, and goes on with his day, to the point where he is accustomed to the pain. It's satisfying, really; the pain is proof of Yuuri's passion for his sport. He's never looked too much into it, and has never had anybody shower his bleeding feet with caution and care.

That is, until Viktor.

* * *

Viktor gently wraps his palms around Yuuri's foot, fresh with its usual post-practice soreness, and places it on his lap. It smells faintly of soap, because Yuuri has just taken a shower that night. He gently runs his slim forefinger against the side, making Yuuri hiss slightly at the mild pressure inflicted on his raw skin. Viktor notices and smiles softly. "May I massage your feet, _Zolotse_?" Yuuri smiles back. "You may." Viktor picks up his phone from the bedside table. "I thought this song would help you relax." He sets the phone back down and an enrapturing melody starts playing, sensual and contemporary.

He reaches over to pour a dollop of massage oil in his hand, rubbing his palms together to warm it up. Yuuri inhales deeply, relishing the scent of delicate, calming lavender and chamomile.

Yuuri sucks in a breath of anticipation as Viktor's left hand wraps around the width of Yuuri's foot. When Viktor's right thumb starts rubbing circlular shapes on Yuuri's heel, Yuuri's eyes flutter shut and he exhales slowly and shakily. He throws his head back onto his pillow and relishes the sensations engulfing him. The sensation of the calming pressure on his sole, the scent of the massage oil, and the seductive neo-soul music are all so perfect- his foot relaxes almost instantly and a shaky sigh escapes his lips. He lets himself get lost in the intense relief, a blissful bubble in which he doesn't have to worry about anything except for the perfect touches, smells, and sounds.

* * *

Viktor, on the other hand, is confronted by a new _situation_. Every suggestive little sigh and breathy plea of _Yes, Vitya_ and _Just like that, Vitya_ is causing Viktor's mind to drift in another direction. The erotic song he chose isn't helping at all. Before he knows it, there's a bit of a _problem_ blooming in his pants. Viktor takes a deep breath and tries to set his mind on the massage so that Yuuri doesn't detect a thing. _Yuuri's feet. Yuuri's feet. Yuuri's feet. You are massaging Yuuri's feet._

...Well, that backfires. In fact, Viktor's _little problem_ is now turning into a _big problem_ by the second, and even though Yuuri is lost in a sphere of utter physical and mental relief, Viktor feels completely at his mercy.

Now that the music has faded to a stop, Yuuri has lost auditory stimulation, and breaks out of his trance a tiny bit. He's still mostly preocupied with the way Viktor's skilled hands are pampering his feet. Except now, _something_ is pressing at Yuuri's ankle. Yuuri inadvertently pushes his foot down on the object, as if that will make it go away. It doesn't work- all it does is elicit a gasp from Viktor and make the poking sensation more intense.

Curiously, Yuuri opens his eyes to see Viktor's face flushed and jaw hanging open a bit. He is breathing slightly faster than he was at the beginning of the massage. Yuuri is confused; Viktor only makes that face during a sexual situation, which they are not in right now. Wait... are they? Yuuri's eyes wander to his foot, which is pressed up against the front of Viktor's pants. Realizing what's going on, he blushes a bit and feels his heart beat faster, and his first reaction is surprise and just a bit of shyness. But he wants to make the most out of this situation. He gives Viktor his best bedroom eyes and smirks- a face Viktor knows all too well from the Eros routine. "Looks like _someone_ has a wandering mind, huh?" For emphasis, Yuuri rolls his foot and applies warm pressure right where it counts, eliciting a shaky moan from Viktor that fuels Yuuri's confidence. "Yuuri!"

Yuuri rolls his foot down again, just a bit harder.

"Yuuri... Yuuri..." The gasps escaping Viktor's lips- and the way he's saying Yuuri's name like it's the best word in the universe- is fueling Yuuri's desire. He feels his pajama pants tighten considerably, the way Viktor's have.

Yuuri has two options: He can either get Viktor off quickly with his foot, or he can have a bit of fun. The best choice is obvious.

Yuuri lifts his foot off Viktor's lap, causing him to whine slightly at the loss of friction and thrust his hips up desperately. Yuuri tuts, "Silly Vitya, did I give you permission to hump my foot like an animal?"

Viktor whimpers a bit, looking desperately at Yuuri as his hips jerk slightly off the couch.

"Vitya, I asked you a question."

"N-no..."

"No, what?"

"No, you did not give me permission to- to hump your foot like an animal."

The powerful, intoxicating feeling of having Viktor at his mercy drives Yuuri crazy. He bites back a moan and takes a deep breath to keep his composure. "Very good, Vitya. I want to treat you to a special reward. So, tell me. What reward would you like, Vitya?"

Silence.

"If you don't answer, I can't reward you, can I? Tell me what you want, Vitya."

Viktor sighs shakily. "I... want to come... from just your foot, while I massage it," he says in a low voice.

Yuuri heard every word of that, but he's not going to miss the chance to play with Viktor more. "What's that? I didn't quite catch that."

"I want to come from just your foot while I massage it. Please," Viktor begs, louder.

"You _want_ to, but do you have _permission_ to, Vitya?"

Viktor releases another shaky exhale, his desperation growing by the second. Wow, being completely at Yuuri's beck and call turns Viktor on more than he originally thought. "May I please come from just your foot while I massage it?"

Although there is no question in Yuuri's mind about that, he pretends to consider it for a second. After some time, he calmly says, "Since you asked so nicely, you may."

Viktor takes Yuuri's foot in his hands and starts the same up-and-down motion of his fist on the arch, pressing the bulge in his pajamas against the heel, as he chokes out a hushed _thank you._ They both groan softly, gazing into each other's eyes. "J-just like that, Vitya, you're doing so well. Keep going..."

Hearing the validation from his love makes Viktor speed up his thrusts, panting and moaning. Yuuri hums appreciatively at the sounds. "Vitya... You're always s-so good to me..." Viktor whines again, thrusting even more rapidly. "Y-Yuuri, I'm close... "

"What was that?"

"I'm close, _Dorogoy_... May I please come?" His voice is strained and desperate.

Yuuri smiles gently. "You may."

And so Viktor does. His hips quiver desperately and he starts gasping and grunting frantically. Yuuri looks fondly and appreciatively at his wonderful boyfriend, who is lost in pleasure as his jaw opens in a silent scream. He looks so good with his face flushed and glowing, his soft hair slightly messy, his eyes shining beautifully as he writhes on the bed. Yuuri wants to cherish this sight forever; he's the only one in the world who gets to see the legendary Viktor Nikiforov like this.

* * *

Viktor's hips have slowed down to a stop now, and his breathing has calmed down. Yuuri leans forward and kisses Viktor chastely, eliciting a hum of appreciation. Yuuri takes his hand. "You did so well, Vitya. Thank you so much for the massage. My feet feel great. How are you doing?"

Viktor looks fondly at Yuuri, his lips curved in a soft smile. "That was amazing. You're amazing, Yuuri." He shifts his leg and winces. "I'm going to need a change of pajamas, though. And it's too cold to sleep naked..." His eyes move downward and widen a bit. "Wait, you didn't get off? I can take care of that for you!"

Yuuri smirks. "I'll get you some pants first, and then we can do that." As he climbs out of bed and leaves the room to find a pair of clean pajamas in Viktor's room, they both have one predominant thought in their minds.

 _How did I get so lucky?_

* * *

As Yuuri exits Viktor's room with some fresh fleece pajama pants, he sees none other than his sister with a glint in her eye and an amused smirk. "Yuuri, I'm going to the drugstore tomorrow morning. Is there anything you need? Snacks? Energy drinks? Band-aids?"

Yuuri is confused as to why such an unassuming question is paired with such an expression. "I'm good," he says slightly suspiciously.

"How about lotion?" Mari sounds like she's holding in a laugh.

"No, it's okay-"

"How about condoms?" She snickers, wiggling her eyebrows.

Yuuri's face turns fire engine red and he quickly walks back to his room. "I-I'm fine, Mari-neesan!" he manages to stutter through his mortification.

"Why not? They're on sale!"

 _"MARI-NEESAN!"_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed that! It was my first NSFW fic and my first YOI fic, so feel free to leave feedback!**

 **My Tumblr is yoigarbage, if you're interested ;)**

 **Thank you for reading this!**


End file.
